


Bliss

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: It’s a drabble I thought needed its own post just because...It’s porn.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 37





	Bliss

It always builds up so fast between them. One moment, he was kissing her, the next, she has him pinned against the wall, her hands fumbles with his belt as she sucks on his tongue, making him fucking forget his own damn name. 

“Slow down, baby.” He hushes, voice rough, lips swollen and slick, chest heaving, while he kisses her on her lips, her cheeks, her chin and her hands are working on his zipper.

She laughs softly, the corner of her spit slick lips are red and they curve up into a playful grin. “Want you, can’t help it.” 

Her small fingers eased down his zipper and he tilts his head back when he feels the brush of her hand against his rock hard bulge. She laughs again, short, even snorted, her lips sealed around his pulse point, sucks in the skin, drawing blood to its surface. Dean knows that she’ll be leaving a mark, he just can’t bring himself to care. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, closing his eyes when she strokes him through his underwear and pulls it down just enough to free his aching cock and balls. 

She chuckles, “That’s the plan, cowboy.” 

Dean grins, thinking it’s his turn now, before he grabs her wrists while she was about to jerk him off. He spins them around expertedly and pins her hands above her head, his dick stands free, erect and pulsing, slapping against his shirt at the maneuver. 

He claims her mouth, slides his tongue inside, teeth clashing together. It lacks finesse and it might be too hard, clumsy and sloppy but there’s not much blood in his brain right now. “I said slow the fuck down.” 

She giggles against his mouth and Dean feels her pushing her hips up. His cock catches the hem of her dress, slipping underneath and she’s rutting against him like a bitch in heat, hungry, no, _needy_ for some friction. 

“Fucking needy little thing, aren’t you?” He growls, thrusting his hips against her, feeling nothing but soft, slick skin. He pauses then, raises an eyebrow, frowns a little even. “No underwear?”

She smirks, it’s cocky and Dean might be falling a little bit in love with that cocky smile that suits her as much as it suits him. 

She doesn’t say anything but instead hooks a leg around his waist, pushing him further towards herself with her leg as she stands a little higher on her tip toe. 

He can feel how wet she is, can feel how his leaking cockhead catches her rim as he lowers himself a little more and pushes forward while she pulls him closer. 

They both groan in unison as he sinks in, the tight slick heat engulfs his dick, making his head spin. Dean kisses her before he lets go of her wrists and instead, roams them along her back until he hoists her up against the wall, holding her upright with his hands on her ass. 

“Fuck, Dean.” She whispers, her head rests against the wall while it’s his turn to mark up her neck, her throat. Teeth scraping against her skin, lips sucking and tongue licking at the salt and sweat.

“I’m on it.” He pushes in further, carving a way in, knowing that he’s big and she usually needs more prep but he also knows that she can take it, _knows_ that she loves it when it stings and burns a little. 

He groans when he feels her tightening around him, walls clamping, holding a fucking vice grip around him. That’s her way of taunting him, and she fucking grins that cocky grin when he looks at her.

_Bliss_. That’s what he feels. There’s simply no other word for it. 


End file.
